User talk:Gilderien/September 2009 - February 2011
'This is my talk page.' 'Feel free to leave a comment, but if you leave a redirect or answer on a different page I will copy it across. It may seem a little OCD, but I like to keep a record of these things! Gilderien 20:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC)' Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- General5 7 (Talk) 11:54, September 22, 2009 A shameless advertisement As well as administrating Inheriwiki I also do a certain amount of work on the Lord of the Rings wiki, where a user named ThornclawBraveheart informed me of this: http://lotrpg.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_RPG_Wiki. It is rather easy to get into. To demonstrate, before I was in some doubt of what an RPG actually was. You can play as a Tolkien character or a fanon creation, though we prefer Tolkien's characters for referencing purposes, while writing and participating in RPG adventures. If you need help with choosing your character(s), the One Wiki to Rule Them All http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page should help. The LOTR RPG wiki is new and I was the third member to join. I am currently playing as the Cold-drake Scatha in the melee "The Tolkien Wars." Soon, I intend to create one of my own scenarios, so visit to try it out.--Wyvern Rex. 15:31, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :I would make one article, but I would put any foods and drinks unique to Alagaësia (such as faelnirv) in their own articles. Don't forget to look at the RPG wiki.--Wyvern Rex. 18:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::No, you don't need to have any coding skills. The wiki is essentially a game hosting site. Take our oldest blog, The Tolkien Wars. You choose a LOTR character who you would like to play as and we will enter you in our list of players. Then you use blog comments to perform the actions. In the Tolkien Wars, this is a rather simple player versus player combat. So if you want to fire an arrow at me (Scatha) type (Name of your character) fires an arrow at Scatha and I will have to devise a reply. In my RPG, the Scouring of the Shire, you have to either stop Wormtongue from warning the Dunlending villains about the arrival of Frodo or get Wormtongue's message through. For all basic advice, see this link: http://lotrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Amateur_RPG_Creating and for our currently most active game see http://lotrpg.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Thornclaw_Braveheart/The_Tolkien_Wars.--Wyvern Rex. 12:26, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Protection Hi Gilderien, after the latest vandalism, I've protected your user page (infinite) and talk page (one week), so anonymous users and those who just created an account can't edit or move them. Unfortunately this debars (?) any newcomer from leaving a message on your talk page. If you want me to change this back to default settings, just leave a message. --Weas-El Talk| 21:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Done. And yes, "prevent" is the word I was looking for. :-) --Weas-El Talk| 22:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::My advice regarding page moving is along the lines of "don't". We had a debate about this some time ago and we decided not to include surnames except to distinguish Eragon from his real-world equivalents. In other cases, click on the arrow to the right of edit and it will be among the drop-down list of options.--Wyvern Rex. 08:56, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Character Infobox I have just noticed that you added an infobox template to your front page. This causes User:Gilderien to be put in Category:Characters. I think that you should consult Weas-El about a replacement.--Wyvern Rex. 09:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :That's no longer a problem. I made some changes while merging the infobox templates some time ago, and added a "NoCategory" parameter. See my answer here. --Weas-El Talk| 13:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Category I would replace with "Unseen characters".--Wyvern Rex. 12:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Mountains of Madness Just in case you were unavailable at Gilderien1, there are places left for Saruman and Alatar in my new RPG, Mountains of Madness. Head over to the RPG Wiki to find out more.--Wyvern Rex. 18:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC)